Referring to FIG. 1, a network architecture of 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and System Architecture Evolution (SAE) generally has network elements including: an eNode Base (eNB), a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving Gateway (S-GW) and a Public Data Network Gateway (P-GW). In the network architecture, the wireless side is simplified in design compared to a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) architecture, yet at the network side, the user data needs to be exchanged with the overall Internet through multiple network elements (such as an S-GW and a P-GW), thereby making the data transmission complex to be processed, which contributes to a relatively great delay. A network architecture provided by the prior art is capable of solving the problem above. Referring to FIG. 2, the network architecture integrates multiple network elements (including eNBs, an MME, an S-GW and a P-GW) as shown in FIG. 1 in a Base Station Router (BSR). When a user is in the cover range of a certain BSR, the user may get access to a network through the BSR and perform data exchange with the overall Internet through a transmission path. In the implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that the network architecture as shown in FIG. 2 is incapable of ensuring Quality of Service (QoS) for user communications, when a network has a single point of failure or congestion of the network occurs.